


Face off

by titC



Series: December 2016 - Month of Fluff! [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Trixie has buddies from hell, fluff month, so are bullies, the flu is making rounds, tumblr lucifer secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC
Summary: Hell buddies vs school bullies, basically.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardacity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardacity/gifts).



> A Tumblr Lucifer Secret Santa gift to edelwoodsouls, who asked for reveal fic, Mazikeen, deckerstar...  
> Well, I had a hard time with this prompt because I've already done several reveal fics, with or without and even via Mazikeen... How could I make it fresh again?  
> I hope you enjoy this take on it!

Going to the school to pick the spawn up as per instructions was humiliating enough, but doing it because the douche had asked – what depths had he fallen to? Fallen. Ha ha.

But then Daniel had said, _look, it’s my turn to get Trixie but I’m stuck here_ , and here he was. Why he’d accepted to go to the precinct while the Detective was sick at home was anyone’s guess. She’d forbidden him to visit her, and said she was sure she could count on him to help on the case, and – well. He wouldn’t want her to think she couldn’t rely on him after all, would he? What she’d said during the Perry Smith trial was still very fresh in his mind, still made something twinge in his chest. And so he’d gone to the police station, and then on to the school; hoping it would get him brownie points from the Detective. Although he was not supposed to go to her place yet he had brought the child there, so maybe the brownie points and his bad behaviour would cancel each other? What was the devil to do, he wondered, when offered to please her?

He watched the small humans run out and hoped he could avoid getting out of his car, but there was no sign of the spawn. He was thinking he would have to face the screaming hordes when she appeared at the top of the steps with an adult, presumably a teacher. She looked around then pointed at him, and he knew it. He _knew_ it. No quick pick up and drop off mission for him, he grumbled to himself as he opened the door of his car. Oh, no. A devil’s day work was never finished.

To his happy yet quickly worried surprise, however, the child did not hug him. She was looking at her shoes, half-hidden behind the teacher’s legs.

“Excuse me, but who are you? Are you family?” she asked.

He was about to start on his Lucifer Morningstar, at your service spiel when the spawn finally spoke. “He’s mommy’s boyfriend,” she said.

Well. _Well_. Soon, hopefully. “I work with her mother,” he added. Maybe he should demonstrate some, what, closeness with the girl? The teacher still looked suspiciously at him. “What happened, child?”

“I’d rather talk with Trixie’s mother or father, Mr – ”

There were some sniffles from the level of his belt. “Kelly said my mom was a stupid ugly dyke.”

…What? “…What?”

“I don’t think you should – ”

Lucifer ignored the teacher and got down on one knee. “Who is this Kelly? Why did she say that?”

“She said mommy was living with a prostuti… pristuti… protsitu… bad black woman and also divorced and that meant she shouldn’t be my friend and…” The last few words were lost in snot and tears, and the teacher handed her a fresh tissue while glaring at him. He couldn’t find it in him to even pretend to care.

He stood back up. “Where is this Kelly? And more to the point, where are her parents?”

“They’re in the principal’s office; they want to file a complaint because Trixie fought with their daughter and broke her phone.”

“While the child here had her heart broken. I understand the discrepancy in value, I do.”

“Be that as it may, they want to see Ms Decker or Mr Espinoza, not you.”

That was it. “First of all, to you, they’re _Detectives_ Decker and Espinoza. Second, whether they want me or not, that’s who they’re getting.” Small-minded bullies warping their children’s minds from the cradle, turning them into bigoted monsters that went on filling his former kingdom. He hated them. _Hated_. _Them_. “Show me the way,” he asked the spawn; and when she took his hand to lead him to them he didn’t even wince. He heard the teacher follow them, but ignored her. She was doing her job, he supposed… and he had his to do.

Once in the office, he charmed the principal into leaving for a few minutes, and asked the Detective’s daughter to wait outside. The Kelly girl had been sent to some sort of wholesome gender-appropriate activity with other white girls instead of staying with her parents and so, without the risk of damaging her still young and perfectible mind, those grade A racist homophobic arseholes got the scare of their life – and afterlife: he just knew that with him gone, standards had gone down in hell and punishment had grown more lenient.

Devil job done, he left them gibbering and apologizing and asked the spawn if she needed anything else. She looked up at him like he was her own personal hero come to save her, and said she wanted some chocolate cake. And maybe money.

She’d be fine, he decided as she trailed him back to his car while the teacher and principal gaped at them from the office door.

 

Maze opened Chloe’s door even before he could knock. Not that he’d have knocked, but still. Principle of the thing.

“Where were you?” she hissed as she let the kid run inside.

“Ah, there was a little issue at the school, and the spawn needed some comfort cake, so of course I provided. Gluttony is a perfectly acceptable sin for a child, as you know.” He tried to peer inside. “How is the Detective?”

“Feverish. I got her some medicine when I came back from my last hunt – no, you’re not welcome inside. Go away, Lucifer; I’ll tell you when she’s better.”

“But I want – ”

“I know what you want, now go away.”

He pouted but finally left, and Maze breathed a bit better. She didn’t need him pestering her and making Chloe feel even worse. Whatever this flu thing was that humans got, it made them tired and sweaty and leaky and cold and hot and half-unconscious all at the same time, and it was a bit scary to watch, if supposedly perfectly normal. And he’d only make it worse, especially since for some unfathomable reason Chloe seemed to have finally changed her mind about him. She’d hate for him to see her brought so low.

“Hey, what happened at the school?” Maze’s eyebrows went up as the child told her about what the other kid had said, and she felt the urge to get her knives out and explain things very carefully to them – maybe write them in their flesh so they’d never forget it.

Until Trixie said, “I really don’t know why they were so afraid, Lucifer doesn’t look that scary. He just looks burned.”

Fuck. “What did you see?”

“Well the door wasn’t shut, so I looked. He changed his face like you did for Halloween? Was it real too?”

Maze checked Chloe’s bedroom door was closed. “You’re not… you’re okay with it?” Trixie shrugged. “Yeah, why? Does it hurt?”

Not going there. Her own face didn’t hurt at all, it was the one she was created with and she owned it; but Lucifer… she knew how ambivalent he was about the whole devil thing, and she suspected it was painful in more ways than one to him. And he’d hate for anyone to know. “Hey, let’s make a pact, all right?” Maybe not a blood pact, Decker would have her head. But… “Don’t talk about it to your mother or Lucifer, and… I won’t tell her about the cake you’ve already had after school, all right?” She licked the palm and held it to the child, waiting for her to do the same.

“So I can only talk to you about it?”

“Yeah.” Well, no, there was someone else. “And a friend of mine too. But never to them two, all right?”

Trixie nodded vigorously before doing the spit shake thing. “Deal!”

Deal indeed.

 

One day, probably soon, Chloe would have to know, and Maze and Lucifer would have to deal with the consequences. But not today.

 


End file.
